CT-5597
CT-5597, also known as Jesse, was a Clone Trooper medic in the Grand Army of the Republic. Like Captain Rex he refused to execute Order 66 when it was issued. During his tenure in the Grand Army, he was promoted to an ARC Trooper. Biography The Clone Wars 6. Follow Orders When Fives and Rex became convinced of a plot against the Jedi and the Clone Troopers to be used in this plot, Jesse was contacted by Rex. After being convinced by Rex through showing of his own inhibitor chip and a scan done by AZI-3, he agreed to have his own chip removed. Together with Rex, he began a crusade to find other likewise minded Clones that would remove them. Reign of the Galactic Empire Rogue Clones The Call He joined Rex when the latter refused to execute Order 66. He took out the Clones who assaulted Jedi Master Coleman Czaj and then escorted Master Czaj to a nearby Nu-16 Diplomatic Shuttle to get him off Naboo. Finding out the shuttle was protected by a group of Clones that did answer to Order 66, they made plans to take the shuttle peacefully. Jesse proceeded to take down the guarding trooper squad with Lock when Rex acted as bait. They almost completedly succeeded, until one of the Clones decided to trigger a distress signal that was recieved by the Molisher. Jesse and Starr split up from Lock and Rex and Master Czaj and left on ZX-4 Speeder Bikes. He and Starr were travelling by speeders through the landscape of Naboo when he recieved new coordinates from Rex. Going there, they were soon chased by one of the LAAT/i Gunships send by the Molisher. They managed to shake him off and destroy it and travel on. They finally arrived first at the outpost and led the raid on the outpost taking down the platoon of malfunctioning B1 Battle Droids there but preserve their leader's datacore. Using knowledge gained from the datacore of OOM-19 Jesse and Starr managed to unlock one of the nearby Transport Shuttles. Before they could get underway however a group of LAAT/i Gunships bombarded the outpost and decimated their final chance of getting of the planet that way. Rex orders Jesse and Starr to take Master Czaj away. Their faiths remain unknown however when Rex notices explosions near them. The Delta Chase Together with Starr, Jesse set a trap for the Clone Commandos of Delta Squad, hoping to catch them by surrpise. It was them however who got surprised as the two Commando's got help from their other team members, while they had hidden Master Czaj. They were overpowered and brought onto the Molisher. Jesse and Starr were brought before Sergeant Barone and Fortofive, and Barone ordered for Jesse and Starr to be seperated. Jesse was interrogated by a different interrogator and was returned to his cell later. They escaped however when Starr boke him out with Mawe and they returned to Naboo. While travelling back to the surface of Naboo, Jesse began noticing odd similiarities in behavior between Lock and Mawe. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 Approximately sixteen years after the end of the Clone Wars, Jesse was found as an Imperial instructor at the Imperial Academy on Lothal. Here he was seen introducing a new group of recruits to the Academy. He was unaware however that a Lothal rebel named Ezra Bridger had infiltrated the group. Jesse continued to lead the new recruits through training exercises, even noting that a few cadets were excellent. Those were taken apart by the Grand Inquisitor. When a few of the cadets attempted to escape, he was unaware his datacard had been stolen and used by Ezra Bridger to escape the Imperial Academy and would have to face the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus for this mistake.